Seiya's Driving Lesson
by Sailor Seiyaa
Summary: Usagi tries to teach Seiya to drive... but Seiya doesn't want to.


*Usagi is driving Seiya to an unknown place... and Seiya doesn't know Usagi is going to teach him how to drive*  
  
SEIYA: Okay, we've been in this car for a while? Where are we going?  
  
USAGI: To the school parking lot  
  
SEIYA: Odango, it's summer and we don't go to school anymore. What's going on?  
  
*soon, Usagi and Seiya drive into the parking lot and she stops the car*  
  
USAGI: ::pulls into the parking lot:: Seiya, I'm going to teach you how to drive! ::sudden annoyed look:: I'm tired of being your chofur!  
  
*the parking lot is empty*  
SEIYA: O.O ... D,d,drive?  
  
USAGI: ::nod::  
  
SEIYA: I knew you weren't trust worthy! But why now? Can you just give me a few more years? Maybe I'm not ready for such a little thing.  
  
*a fighter jet flyes by and leaves*  
  
SEIYA: Hehehe, that's a different story. *sweats*  
  
USAGI: ::crosses arms:: Well we're not going anywhere until you at least sit in the driver's seat...  
  
SEIYA: Okay. *moves from passenger seat and sits in drivers seat... then sits back in passenger seat seconds later* There. I sat. You happy? Can we go home now?  
  
USAGI: ::crosses arms:: Not until you do a circle while driving!  
  
SEIYA: A circle? *fake coughs* Oh! Ow! I think I caught a bug or something! *closes eyes* Now everythings black!  
  
USAGI: *scream* OPEN YOUR EYES!  
  
SEIYA: *opens eyes* Wow, I can see a bright light. But the bright light I wanna see is my computer. Can we go now?  
  
USAGI: Okay.... but you got to lead us out!  
  
SEIYA: Okay. *points at the gate* You just head to that gate and we'll be out. *nervouse laugh*  
  
USAGI: *snort* Observant.... Now would you mind DRIVIVING us to that gate?  
  
SEIYA: Uh... yeah I would. *sweatdrops*  
  
USAGI: ::gets into passenger seat, forcing Seiya to get into the driver's seat:: You do realize we're not going anywhere until you reach the gate.  
  
SEIYA: *nervouse* Uh, okay. *nervously grabs onto steering wheel* How do I start this thing?  
  
USAGI: It's already on....  
  
SEIYA: Okay, now what?  
  
USAGI: Foot on brake  
  
SEIYA: *tries to act stupid* This is the brake, right? *presses foot on accelerator and the car drives very fast in reverse* AHH!!!  
  
USAGI: STOP! STOP! STOP!!!!!  
  
SEIYA: *press foot on brake the car skidds to a stop* *scared stiff*  
  
USAGI: ::breathes heavily;: Let's.... try it again....  
  
SEIYA: What did I do wrong?  
  
USAGI: Uh... *nervois giggle* Oh nothing! You were just in the wrong gear, that's all. Everyone screws up their firts time...  
  
SEIYA: Oh, heheh. *shifts gear into park* *then quickly unbuckles* Nice driving with you! *tries to open door for getaway but it's locked* Damnit!  
  
USAGI: ::shakes finger:: Uh uh uh! Not until he reach that gare  
  
SEIYA: *nervouse* Okay. *has foot on break* My foot's on the brake, now what?  
  
USAGI: Put it in drive.  
  
SEIYA: Ojay. *shifts in drive and the car remains still* Next?  
  
USAGI: Take your foot off the brake and SLOWLY&SOFTLY... press on the gas  
  
SEIYA: *VERY nervouse* Oooookaaaaay..... *takes foot off break and barely taps on the gas pedal*  
  
*the car is moving 10 IPH (inches per hour)*  
  
SEIYA: *slowly driving, pale*  
  
USAGI: ::twiddles thumb:: Hm hm hmmhmhmhmmm............  
  
::30 minutes later, Usagi's asleep, snoring loudly:::  
  
SEIYA: *can't handle it anymore* That's it! *it wakes Toni up* *hits brake, takes car keys out of ignition and tosses them out the window* *opens door and steps out* Either we switch or I WALK home!  
  
USAGI: ::yawns:: You're such a wuss..... ::climbs into driver seat:: Come on, you...  
  
SEIYA: *knells down and hands Usagi the keys* I only moved 5 inches and I chickened out. *gets on passenger side*  
  
USAGI: It's okay... Everyone's has to be a wuss every now and then...  
  
SEIYA: Yeah, even an extremely strong, extremely smart life risking suicide taker like me.  
  
USAGI: ::suddenly GUNS the gas and speeds out, driving wildly, smashing into parked cars, freaking Seiya out::: Honestly... I don't know WHAT scares you about driving.... 


End file.
